


Sometime in the Morning

by measure_for_measure



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measure_for_measure/pseuds/measure_for_measure
Summary: Unsure how to manage a relationship on the Enterprise, you make a decision that you think is for the best.





	Sometime in the Morning

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Data looked at you from across the room. 

You turned, only a step away from the door. “I,” you paused, “I know, Data, but…” You frowned, “it’s just that since we’re apart so much I thought it might be easier for both of us if we didn’t--well, if we confined our relationship to a purely professional one.” Your eyes began to water. There was a hollow ache in your chest, but you thought that this decision was probably for the best. 

He walked over, standing just in front of you. “I thought that you were happy, was I mistaken?” His question was genuine, and you thought you could see hurt in his eyes. 

You sighed, looking down, “No, no you weren’t mistaken, I just,” this time tears really did fall, trailing down your cheeks and dripping silently off your chin. “Oh I don’t know, I just miss you.” Sniffing, you let him pull you into a gentle embrace, your head resting against his shoulder. “I don’t even know what I’m thinking right now,” you confessed in a whisper, eyes closed. 

He didn’t reply for a moment, but he rubbed your back steadily, in a rhythm that didn’t falter. At last he spoke, quietly to match your tone, “I also sometimes find it hard to express how I,” he seemed to cut himself short, “how I process things.”

You smiled a little, “You mean how you feel?”

“No,” his answer was prompt this time, “I am not capable of feeling as you do.” Followed quickly with, “Nevertheless I find our relationship very satisfactory for both parties.”

“I know,” you laughed, leaving a kiss on his cheek, “and I know what you’re trying to say.” Your gaze was soft when it met his, and you wrapped your arms around him.

“You know, I can’t explain it,” he tilted his head slightly, as if puzzled. 

“What?” 

“I always feel the strangest urge to protect you, even when there is no observable danger,” he looked down at you. 

Your smile grew, “That’s good Data--and that’s a feeling.” You laughed when he raised his eyebrows. “It is,” you insisted. 

“Oh.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Would this be an appropriate time to kiss you?”

You blushed, “Yes, I think it would.” 

He took your face in his hands like it was a delicate butterfly, slowly leaning down to place a light kiss on your lips. When he broke the kiss he gently tucked a loose lock of hair behind your ear. 

Your eyes fluttered back open, and you could have sworn there was a flicker of a smile at the corners of Data’s mouth.


End file.
